Fates Collide: A Fire Emblem Fates x Pokémon Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Severa discovers a Pokémon at her boyfriend's castle, chaos ensues as she discovers at last who her father is and why he left her. Steven Stone! Dad! Severa! Past Revealed! Chaos! Pokémon! Comedy! Humor! Hope you're ready to laugh your ass off!


Severa's Point of View

My ears buzzed as a bird flew by me, twittering in the morning sun. I loved nature. It was the one place where I could actually and finally be myself. My name is Severa Stone, I'm the daughter of Cordelia Stone and I've never really met my dad. He was this mysterious figure. He came by every month to come check on me. After Cordelia, or mum, passed away, I haven't really seen him terribly often. He often came and went at will. He had trademark silver eyes, the color of a stone, hair a granite silver blue color, and he wore this cool brooch on his shirt. I don't really know why, but I feel like I've seen him somewhere every time I look at him. Every time I'm in Lord Alistair's castle, everyone is always buzzing about this "Steven Stone" guy. I feel like I recognize the family name Stone, but I don't know if I ever met this "Steven" guy. He's rumored to be the President of this important company, the Devon Company I think. His dad, Pierre Stone passed away two years ago and this "Steven" guy who people have been blabbing about took his place. Pierre Stone, I knew about him already. I knew everything about him. Not only was he a rich and powerful tycoon, but he was also this cool person. I knew him personally, actually. Why? Because he was my grandpa. I knew him because I was his granddaughter. After mum passed away, he was the last thing I had contact with who could actually help me retain my once cheerful attitude. I used to be cheerful and chipper, but when mum passed away, I began to grow bitter. Very few people could actually help me open up. I was broken up deep inside when my mum passed away. Truth be told, at home, grandpa took care of me for a bit after mum died, helping comfort me about her death. I didn't let anyone else see the tears I cried behind my own hazel brown eyes. My bitterness only got worse after grandpa died. I developed a sharper tongue and a bad temper. I was a hot mess and everyone who tried to comfort me, Inigo, Owain even, all of them tried to comfort me, but everyone was just scared off at my bad temper. I was horrified at the monster who I was becoming. It wasn't until my dad reached out to me from his "vacation home" that I decided to be closer to him at Nohr by becoming the retainer to Lady Camilla. There, I met Beruka, this slum-born assassin who had to kill to keep alive. I would never let myself be seen crying by anyone in the Nohrian palace but my dad found out about this and he came over from his "vacation home" to try to aid me. Now, I've been carrying this little red and white ball in my pocket. I had no idea what it was until it accidentally opened up while I was trying to take a nap. I must have leant towards it and my elbow must've pushed that little circular button in the middle of the ball. A solid 15 minutes or so later, I was awoken by a loud noise. It sounded like a sea lion but I was sure that there weren't any aquariums near here. "Bwark? Bwark? Lio? Pop? Lio? Pop? Bwark!" The noise erupted from next to me and I yawned to find a little blue sea lion in my lap. "Egad! How in the name of the gods did you get in here?!" I shouted triggering a screen to open as I scrambled back. "Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Popplio's swimming speed is known to exceed 25 mph but it's better in the water than when moving on land. Nonetheless, when it is on land, it takes advantage of the elasticity of its balloons to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps. Because of this, it is a common sight at circuses and aquariums. It can create water balloons from its body to help perform acrobatic stunts and jumps." A voice sounded from the screen's speakers. "Huh?! What in the gods is this?!" I exclaimed, more shocked than startled. "Bwark! Bwark! Lio! Lio! Pop! Pop! Popplio! Bwark! Bwark!" The Popplio exclaimed jumping into my arms. "Oh, Severa, I see you found your birthday gift." A voice said, coming out from the shadows. "Wait, what? Who in the name of the gods are you?" I asked, backing away slowly. "Severa Luna Stone, don't tell me you don't recognize your own father!" The man said, chuckling. "Wait. Only my mum and my dad called me by that name. I didn't think you'd ever reveal yourself! Daddy!" I shouted running into the man into a hug. "Oh Severa, I knew you'd recognize me sooner or later. Allow me to properly introduce myself again. My name is Steven Stone. After your mum passed away, I knew I had to run away because I heard of a dark matter being forming around the area where Cordelia passed away. I think, along with the police, think this place was where your mum was killed. They all told you she died in a car crash, but that's not it. Apparently, she was mauled by this dark antimatter being. Nobody knows what in the names of the gods it was called but police have codenamed it Giratina. Nobody knows what on Earth that means. I also know that mum wasn't the only one affected, Owain's mum, and Inigo's mum were also both mauled by the same being. I decided, with the help of an old acquaintance, by the name of Anankos to send you three to Nohr. I waited until a few days ago to send you your birthday gift, because your birthday... was also the day mum was killed. Alistair has now found his way into your heart, huh? Seems like just yesterday you and Alistair had just met. You were 5 and he was 4 when you guys first met. You guys were virtually inseparable back then until Alistair got mysteriously kidnapped by Garon of that awful Dusk Dragon bloodline. You were living in Hoshido at the time believe it or not. Pierre was just helping unpack from the move and all of the sudden, you were kidnapped by Nohrian forces right in the middle of unpacking. You vowed to get revenge and find Alistair if it was the last thing you did. You love him, don't you, Luna? Now, that Popplio is a Pokémon I had sent over from Alola. I have a cousin who works down there and she sent you the little guy. Now, why don't you give him a name?" Steven asked, looking at me. "All right, I'll call you, Big Top. You know, like the big top circus?" I said, looking at the Popplio. "Bwark! Bwark! Popplio! Pop! Lio! Bwark! Bwark! Bwark!" Big Top squealed in delight. "You like that name, don't ya?" I said, smiling. "Selena! Selena! Oh there you are Selena! Who's your friend in the suit? Why's he got that brooch? And aww, the little guy is so cute! Well, I have one just like him! Okay, Athena! Come on out!" Alistair said, bringing out his Pokémon too. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Let! Rowlet! Hooo!" The little bird with the green bow tie came out cooing. "Aww, she's beautiful. Alistair, this is my dad, Steven Stone. My real name is Severa Luna Stone though." I said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, sir." Alistair replied. "You too, Alistair. Take good care of my baby girl, okay?" Steven said, smiling. "Will do, sir." Alistair said, smiling. "Well, dinner's waiting at the mess hall, what are we waiting for?! Race ya, Alistair!' I shouted. "Catch me if you can!" Alistair shot back.


End file.
